emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8315 (16th November 2018)
Clive brings Frank back into the conning world, whilst Maya has a talk with Jacob. Jimmy begins trying to reconcile Rodney and Nicola and Victoria decides to try again with Ellis. Plot Victoria apologises to Vanessa with a bottle of wine. Rodney is disappointed when Brenda tells him she needs him at the café. David is annoyed when he finds Jacob's present for Maya and Jacob snaps at him. Eric recognises a woman at the art exhibition and tells Frank and Clive that she's clueless - just like her father. Clive decides to try con her and makes clear to Frank his intentions. Brenda tells Bob that she wants an annulment rather than a divorce. Bob jokes that he might get a loyalty discount. Victoria makes clear to Marlon she'd still be interested in Ellis. Clive tricks Eleanor into believing he works for some famous artist, and makes her think the artist would be interested in selling her paintings. Leyla overhears their conversation. Clive tells Frank that they're going to forge a painting - Frank can't believe his ears however Clive begins to convince Frank. Jimmy invites Rodney for dinner but he coldly rejects. Tracy is disappointed when Rodney tells her that Brenda's told him to stop selling the healing drinks as they were being given away for free, and tells Brenda she should charge for them instead. Maya tells Jacob they need to talk somewhere private. Marlon offers Vanessa a free meal in exchange for her not telling Victoria. She accepts, but then she tells Marlon that she's already told Charity, who found it hilarious. Jacob apologises to Maya, but she says she should be the one apologising. Clive tells Frank that Eleanor is loaded, yet he and Megan are working hard and get nothing, and that the risk should be taken for such a great reward - Frank changes his mind and tells Clive he's up for it. Maya agrees not to tell David about the kiss, but they need boundaries. Jacob asks what would have happened if she wasn't going out with David. She manages to evade the question when David texts to meet him at the pub. Rodney manages to convince Brenda to sell his drinks, whilst Jimmy tries to convince Rodney to reconcile with Nicola as the rest of his family have either left or are dead. Jacob asks Maya again if David wasn't dating her, would they have a chance. Maya walks off. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers *Eleanor - Charlotte Beckett Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Farrers Barn - Living room *Art exhibition venue - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Cricket Pavilion - Exterior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes